Stranger Like Me
by Linorien
Summary: A lonely girl in a forest meets a strange boy and an unlikely deal in struck.


Char was walking along the path in the forest preserve behind her house. She often took a stroll through the damp woods when she needed time to think in solitude. The gentle rhythm of the crickets soothed her heartbeat and the gentle babble of the many small streams slowed her racing mind.

Today had been a rough day in gym. Volleyball was not her strong suit and the teacher had been on her case all week. On top of that, since school had started, one of her best friends had been ignoring despite sharing a lunch and having lockers close by. Finally it was Friday, she had no homework to do, so she could come straight to her haven on the rock after school.

As she lay on the warm rock, heated by the midday sun but now blissfully in the shade, she was able to let the sounds of nature wash over her. A gentle breeze blew through her milk chocolate brown hair.

"Hey there Carina," said a rich voice tinged with a hint of an Italian accent from beside her. She sat up in surprise and stared at him.

The first thing she noticed were his black eyes that had caught the sunlight just right and were practically glistening. He had black hair to match that was just long enough to be given life by the breeze. He was dressed in a strange outfit with many layers and belts that could possibly hold blades of some sort.

"Hello." She was mesmerised. Then she snapped out of it and her cranky mood came back. "What are you doing here? This is my spot!" She crossed her arms.

"Woah," he took a step back and put his hands on his hips. "Last I checked this was a forest preserve and no one owns any part of it."

"Well technically, yes. But this is my spot," she shot back.

"What are you doing out here all alone, bella? Did your boyfriend leave you?" He asked in return.

"If you must know, I don't have a boyfriend." She adjusted her crossed arms and put her back to him. He dropped the haughty demeanour and sat down next to her.

"So you're sulking." She shot him a death glare which he ignored. "I can't see why you wouldn't have a boyfriend," he said gently. "You are very beautiful." She shook her head.

"I disagree with you there. No boy has ever paid me any attention that way. I don't have perfect skin and I usually scare any decent boys off."

"You haven't scared me off." She turned to look at him.

"We've only been talking for a few minutes. I don't even know your name."

"Ezra," he stood and held out his hand. She thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Char. It's short for Charlotte." She reached to shake his hand but he flipped it and kissed the back of her hand. "Eww!" She yanked her arm back and glared at him. "I bet you do that to every girl you meet."

"As a matter of fact I do." They looked at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"I will leave you to sulk here alone then." He turned to go.

"Wait." She called him back. "I'm not really sulking. At least not any more. You're welcome to join me."

"I would like that." He came back and sat next to her on the rock, staring off into the trees.

"I've never seen you around school before. Are you visiting or...?" she trailed off.

"I'm homeschooled."

"Oh, is that why you dress strange?" He laughed.

"I have normal clothes too, but yes. There's a group of us and this is sorta our uniform." She raised her eyebrows. It didn't look like any school uniform she had ever seen. Not even similar to anything she had read in books.

"What do they teach you that you need sheaths and boots like that?" He slid off the rock and stood facing her with a mischievous look.

"Wanna see?" Her eyes lit up and, against her will, a grin split her features. "Watch closely," he whispered in her ear before running toward a fallen tree. When he got close he lengthened his gait and bounded onto the branch, running with his momentum till he was leaping through the treetops and swinging like a chimpanzee. He was a flurry of movement as he flew above Charlotte when he suddenly dove toward the ground. She let out a yelp but he twisted at the last moment and rolled to avoid injury. Crouching, cat-like, he looked up and grinned. "And that's the simple stuff."

"Teach me," she challenged him.

"It's not easy for people who haven't been in the program their whole life." She hopped off the rock and stood looming over him.

"Teach me."

"All right, all right." He straightened and held his hands up. "When are you free?"

"I'm always free." Clubs and sports were not her thing. Ezra thought for a moment.

"Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday meet at your rock around four. Wear good shoes and a light jacket."

"Deal." She held out a hand and they shook on it.

"Deal."


End file.
